


A GOTLove Host Club?

by Haru_Mari



Category: GOT7, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Ouran High School Host Club Fusion, Crossover, Fluff, JYP - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Multi, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haru_Mari/pseuds/Haru_Mari
Summary: Park Jinyoung, a smart and reserved boy, attends a super prestigious high school as an honor student with a scholarship. On his first day of school, he looks for a quiet place to study and finds a supposedly empty music room only to stumble upon the notorious GOTLove Host Club, a group of the wealthiest and most handsome boys in school, who go about their days entertaining girls for fun. As he tries to leave the club, not wanting much to do with them, Jinyoung accidentally lands himself in debt with the weird GOTLove members and the only way out is to become their errand boy. Wacky escapades ensue to help Jinyoung pay off his debt but not without some comic relief and wholehearted fun. All he has to do is follow their rules and his debt will slowly be paid, what could go wrong?





	1. "Starting Today, You are a Host!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Ep. OST: "Girls Girls Girls" by GOT7

Jinyoung only needed a quick glance inside library room number four to realize he wasn't going to be able to study in there either. The bustle and constant chatter of rich students filled the entire place. Their bodies occupying more space than a crowd at an outdoor event. It gave him no choice but to find solace somewhere else, away from the rest of the student body.

But where could he go?

As he climbed a grand marble staircase, one of many that structured the large academy, Jinyoung wondered if rich kids only went to school to have a good time.

Just as he was about to give up and head home for the day, he stumbled upon what looked to be an empty room at the end of the extravagantly decorated hall.

The door was slightly ajar and he could hear nothing come from inside. Looking up at the sign, it read "Music Room 3".

"I guess this is the only place I'll be able to study in peace and quiet," said Jinyoung as he reached for the golden door handle.

As he opened the door, he was unexpectedly greeted with a harmonious "welcome".

* * *

 

Six boys in posh school uniform greeting Jinyoung as if they were expecting him was indeed a great shock. They weren't ordinary boys, especially when it came to their social standing in a school that served the filthy rich, oh no. They were the school's most handsome boys who had way too much time on their hands. Their passion to entertain the rich girls of the school, who funny enough, also had way too much time on their hands, was what they prided themselves on. The six of them, each with their own distinguishing characteristics were collectively known as GOTLove and they were the school's host club.

"Oh wow, it's a boy. I hope he doesn't choose us to entertain him," two of the lankiest members of the club simultaneously said as they watched Jinyoung scramble around to leave.

"Bambam, Yugyeom, I believe this club offers services to everyone, no matter the gender, no?" the boy with short black hair and two distinct moles on his left eyelid replied.

"Yeah but he doesn't look like fun," the tallest of the two said.

Eyelid moles stared sternly at the two boys, enough to cause them to visibly back down, exuding an almost leader like quality about him before turning to Jinyoung with a quick change in mood and appearance.

His eyes were smiling at Jinyoung as he welcomed him again.

"Welcome to the GOTLove Host Club, Mr. Honor student."

A boy by his side lit up in realization and glee.

"What? You must be Park Jinyoung! You're the honor student we've heard about," said the shortest and bulkiest member.

He sported a blonde hairstyle that looked fresh and friendly, Jinyoung almost forgot where he was.

"How do you know my name?"

"The whole school knows about you. It's not every day a commoner gains entrance into our academy. You must have a very audacious nerve to fight your way into this school as an honor student," said their leader.

"Thanks..." Jinyoung whispered as he couldn't help but feel he was given a backhanded compliment.

"You're welcome!" said the blond muscle as he slapped Jinyoung's back in appreciation, "you're a hero to other poor people Park Jinyoung-ssi. You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel in an elite private academy!"

Jinyoung, without trying to be rude, slowly slid away from the boisterous boy's hand. It was embarrassing enough that he had been outed by their leader, but to be followed by a boy who would not stop talking about how much poorer he was in comparison to the rest of the school was beginning to raise his temper.

"It must be hard for you to be constantly looked down upon by others."

"I think you're taking this poor thing a little too far," Jinyoung said, yet again evading the boy's grasp.

"Spurned, neglected! But that doesn't matter now," said the boy as he ignored Jinyoung, "long live the poor! We welcome you poor man to our world...OF MONEY AND BEAUTY!"

Stars and sparkles could be seen flying out of the boy's arms with how he spoke and carried himself.

"I'm out of here," Jinyoung said, blatantly ignoring the boy's outstretched arms, finally walking towards the exit, already exhausted by the amount of energy the boy possessed.

"Hey, come back here, Jinyoungie~" another boy, much fluffier than the last and sporting sandy blonde hair called, reached to grab Jinyoung by the arm effectively pulling him back towards the group, "you must be a super-hero or something, that's so cool!"

A small white dog by the boy's leg barked as if agreeing with him.

"I'm not a superhero, I'm an honor student," Jinyoung paused, "and WHO'RE YOU CALLING JINYOUNGIE?"

Jinyoung was pretty much fed up with these boys and had to take a couple of breaths to calm down before he lost it.

"Who would've imagined a famous scholar was also openly gay?" The loud blonde from before questioned with a serious face.

"Openly what?" Jinyoung blinked a few times not sure if he misheard the boy.

"So tell me what kind of guys you're in to? Do you like the strong, silent type?" He pointed over to an older student with red hair and sharp features.

"The sweet soulful type?" He then pointed over to the one with the dog.

"How about the mischevious type?" Pointing to the two Jinyoung had earlier found out was Bambam and Yugyeom.

"Or the chic and sexy type?" Referring to the leader of the group.

"It's really not like that," Jinyoung was caught off guard by everything and everyone, he didn't know what to do and backed away, "I was just looking for a quiet place to study-"

"Or maybe, you're into a guy like me, what do you say?" His hand had found Jinyoung's chin and softly caressed it for added effect.

Feeling cornered, to say the least, Jinyoung backed up against a display stand he could have sworn was never there before, and bumped into it.

It was as if time was slowing down as he helplessly turned to watch the intricately crafted blue vase on top of the display crash down onto the floor and break into a million tiny pieces.

"Aww, we were going to feature that Renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction," Bambam flatly sighed.

"Oh, now you've done it, commoner. The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at 80 million won," said Yugyeom with an equal tone that sounded as if it wasn't really a big deal.

"WHAT? 80 million?" Jinyoung couldn't believe his poor ears, "How many thousands are in a million...?" He desperately started counting with his fingers though it was useless.

Slowly accepting his imminent fate, Jinyoung turned to the group with a glum face and replied, "I'm going to have to pay you back, right?"

"With what money? You can't even afford a school uniform," Bambam and Yugyeom said simultaneously, adding fuel to the fire.

"What's with that lame outfit you got on anyway?" Bambam continued, noticing Jinyoung wearing a large brown sweater over a wrinkled button up. To top it off, his short brown hair was disheveled over his large rimmed glasses, one could barely see his face.

"Well, what do you think we should do Jackson?" The red-haired boy, who had said nothing until now, finally spoke as he knelt down to pick up one of the broken pieces to examine.

"There's a famous saying you may have heard before, Park Jinyoung-ssi," the blonde ball of energy said as he dramatically sat down on his red throne chair placed in the center of the large room and pointed at Jinyoung, "when in Rome, you should do as the Romans do. Since you have no money, you can pay with your body. That means starting today, you're the host club's dog."

Jinyoung was beginning to feel lightheaded. His soul was leaving his body, not wanting to stick around with strange boys who called themselves a host club.

How on earth was he going to handle this?

* * *

 

It was late in the afternoon, evening?, Jinyoung couldn't tell, and the music room was filled with sets of tables and lounges for the girls to sit with the boys. Everything consisted of high-end furniture topped off with expensive cutlery Jinyoung knew he could never afford in his lifetime.

The air in the room was romantic and felt almost dreamlike and unreal. In fact, Jinyoung wouldn't have believed it at all if it weren't for Jackson's voice calling him back to reality.

"Did you get everything on our list, Park gae?"

Before the club opened to the fans known as ahgases or baby birds, Jinyoung was ordered to buy some coffee as they were running out.

"Hey, what is this?" Jackson asked as he pulled out a regular jar of coffee from the bag Jinyoung was holding. He had just come back from the nearest grocery store, which was at least 10 blocks away.

"It's just what it looks like, it's coffee."

"I've never seen this brand before, is this the kind that's already ground?" Jackson examined it with a particular interest in the object's appearance.

"What do you mean, it's instant coffee," Jinyoung reiterated.

"It's instant?" A couple of girls opposite of Jackson questioned, also confused by the product.

"Hey, I think I've heard of this before. It's commoner's coffee! You just add hot water," exclaimed Jackson with excitement.

All of a sudden a group of ahgases formed around him and Jinyoung, curious as to what he was holding within his hand as if he had just discovered something new.

"I didn't know there was such a thing," said one girl.

"So it's true then, poor people don't have enough free time to grind their own coffee beans," said another.

"Commoners are pretty smart," said the leader, who appeared out of nowhere to see what the commotion was about.

Bambam and Yugyeom were not too far behind as they appeared right beside Jackson.

"100 grams for 3000 won, that's a lot less than what we normally pay," said Yugyeom.

"I'll go back and buy you something else, excuse me for not buying you expensive coffee," Jinyoung scoffed.

"No, I'll keep it," Jackson said with determination in his eyes, "I think I'll give this a try. I'll drink this coffee!"

Everyone around him gasped in surprise before erupting in applause for his apparent bravery. Jinyoung's hatred for rich people was starting to increase tenfold.

"Alright, Jinyoung-ssi, come over here and make some of this commoner's coffee," ordered Jackson before moving to a table with equipment already set up to brew.

Before Jinyoung could make his way over, he couldn't help but overhear one of the remaining girls who had originally sat with Jackson say something under her breath.

"You really took the joke too far, your palette won't be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it just because _he_ bought it."

When she noticed Jinyoung looking over to her, she quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry, I was just talking to myself," said the strange girl as she smiled at Jinyoung.

Before he could respond to her, Jackson's call for Jinyoung to go over to him caught his full attention.

Slowly but surely, Jinyoung poured instant hot coffee for Jackson and some of the girls willing to try.

"I'm a little scared to drink this stuff," said one girl looking into the cup suspiciously, "I'm afraid if I drink this, my father would yell at me."

"What if I let you drink it... from my mouth?" asked Jackson as he maneuvered over to the girl, holding her waist and bending her slightly backward as if catching her from a fall.

It was the most dramatic pose Jinyoung had ever seen done deliberately, he had to force himself not to gag.

"Well, then I would drink it~" was the clear response and the cries from the other ahgases shook the room.

Not too far from them, Bambam and Yugyeom were occupied with a couple of their attendees, yelling and hollering, effectively making their clients laugh in awe at the two.

To Jinyoung, he knew they weren't twins, it was clear to see, but they didn't exactly look blood-related either. He wondered what kind of relationship they had.

Seeing as they were both making motions to sneeze into their elbows repeatedly, with no apparent end in sight, Jinyoung moved quickly away from their table, pretty sure they were on something.

On the opposite side of the room sat the oldest redhead and cheesiest of the boys together with some girls and of course, a dog.

"Coco is just the sweetest, Youngjae-oppa," a girl exclaimed as she petted the small puppy's head.

"Thank you, she gets it from me," said Youngjae, "you can rub her belly too if you want, she really loves that."

"Aw, it looks so nice, but I'm afraid of dogs, unfortunately," said a girl opposite of Youngjae, sitting right next to the oldest boy.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. If you hold your hand out like this, you'll see that they're really friendly," said the older boy as he held out her hand and called to the dog, "come here, Coco."

The girl wasn't paying any mind to the dog as her full attention was only on the boy gently holding her hand. His calm demeanor and perfect smile had her fawning over him like there was no tomorrow.

"Mark-hyung, did you give her that new collar around her neck?" Youngjae asked, pointing to the diamond encrusted collar just hanging off of the dog's neck.

"Yeah, it came in from France just yesterday. Sorry, I couldn't wait for you to see what it looked like on her."

The girls around them just watched in awe as the two boys spoke of the dog as if it were their beloved child. These kids were so rich, they were giving dogs luxury items. What was this world coming to?

"You'll notice that our club members are quite unique in the way we serve our fans," the leader said nonchalantly as he walked up to Jinyoung's side, "Jackson, for one, is "king" when it comes to fan service. After all, it's in his name."

Even from afar, Jinyoung could see Jackson's necklace display a bold Chinese character that he could only assume meant "king". He looked to the leader, Im Jaebeom aka JB, who he found out not too long ago was in his year, alongside Jackson, to confirm it.

"Jackson Wang has a way with people, don't you think? But don't let that distract you from paying off the 80 million won debt you have with us. You'll act as GOTLove's dog until you graduate," Jinyoung's eyebrow twitched at the boy's choice of words, "I'm sorry, I meant errand boy."

The twitching increased.

"Yeah, you're going to have to work hard if you want to start paying off that debt," said Jackson as he approached the two boys, "you need a makeover or no girl's going to look twice at you."

"Yeah, well, I'm not trying to get girls to look at me," Jinyoung replied.

"Are you kidding me? That's one of the most important things you'll need to please the ladies. I mean, take me for example."

Jackson kept giving Jinyoung different poses and face angles. He could hear girls from across the room squeal in excitement.

"I just don't think it's all that important. Why should I care about appearances and labels? All that really matters is what's on the inside, right? I don't even understand why you even have a host club like this," Jinyoung said as he watched Jackson continue to make a fool of himself.

"It's a cruel reality, isn't it? It's not often that God creates a perfect person like me, beautiful both inside and out," Jackson responded, shooting finger hearts at his clients from afar who respectively fainted.

"What?"

Sure, Jackson had the face and body to make anyone fall for him, but the things coming out of his mouth was what was repulsive to Jinyoung.

"I understand how you feel since not everyone is as blessed as I am..."

As Jackson continued to ramble on and on about beauty crap, Jinyoung realized he was the human embodiment of a word that was on the tip of his tongue. But what word could that be?

"A pain in the neck?" Jinyoung whispered to himself, "no."

All the while, JB stared at Jinyoung, amused at how the boy was handling the situation. Naturally, a small smile appeared across his face.

As Jackson had finished explaining something about inner beauty versus outer beauty, he confidently walked up to a contemplating Jinyoung.

"But among all else, just remember, how effective a glance to the side could be-"

"Obnoxious!"

That single word uttered by an innocent Jinyoung kicked the lively air out of Jackson, leaving him sulking in a corner. His ego had never been this bruised before, especially not by a commoner.

"Uh-I'm sorry Jackson-ssi," Jinyoung said after realizing what had happened.

Bambam and Yugyeom burst into laughter and made their way over to Jinyoung, the four of them watching Jackson mope in the corner.

"You're a hero alright," Yugyeom said as he patted Jinyoung's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but your lesson did strike a small cord with me," Jinyoung explained, offering his hand to Jackson to pick him up from the floor.

Jackson immediately stopped frowning and looked at Jinyoung's hand before gently taking it.

"Really, it did? Well then let me teach you more my friend," said Jackson, shaking Jinyoung's hand with enthusiasm.

"He got over that quick," JB said deadpan.

"Hyung?" Bambam and Yugyeom said in unison as they watched Jackson pretend to wipe the dust off his shoulder.

"Think it's about time you teach him the basics of hosting?" JB suggested to Jackson, lifting his brow toward Jinyoung.

"But he's not going to get very far with the ladies if he doesn't look the part, y'know," Bambam said staring Jinyoung down from head to toe, examining his choice in clothing, "he's not exactly host club material."

"Maybe if we took off his glasses it'll help," Yugyeom proposed as he placed himself right in front of Jinyoung to carefully pull off his glasses while pushing away his bangs.

Yugyeom's smirk faded and was replaced by a shocked expression.

Curious, Bambam made his way over to see what was so surprising. As he leisurely wrapped his arm around Yugyeom's neck, he leaned in and saw the reason for the youngest member's face and gawked as well.

"Hey, I need those. I use to have contacts but I lost them on the first day of school," Jinyoung could be heard saying as he was blocked by the twins.

Jackson quickly pushed Bambam and Yugyeom out of the way to reveal an extremely handsome boy who he would've never guessed was the Park Jinyoung that first walked through the music room's door.

"Yugyeom, Double B!" Jackson called, snapping his fingers for their full attention.

"GOT IT!" As if on cue, the twins grabbed one of Jinyoung's arms and proceeded to drag him off to a door that led to a changing room.

"JB-hyung! My hair stylist!" Jackson continued shouting out orders.

JB was quickly on top of it with a phone already to his ear.

"Mark-hyung, I need you to go to the eye doctor and get him some contact lens."

As he was within earshot, Mark casually got up from the lounge he was sitting on with a few girls and unexpectedly hurdled over it, running out of the room on command.

"What about me, hyung?" Youngjae asked with an adorable pout as he was the last boy waiting for orders.

"You... take care of Coco."

Youngjae found his way to another corner of the room, sulking like Jackson had done before, only this time with Coco by his side.

Meanwhile, in the next room, Jinyoung found himself being pushed up against a wall by two boys with something in their hands.

"Here, change into this uniform!" Bambam said as he tried to lift Jinyoung's sweater.

Yugyeom was already reaching for Jinyoung's fly while giving him the most mischievous look Jinyoung's ever seen, it caused him to blush before realizing he was about to be stripped down.

"Fine, but you two have to get out!" Jinyoung yelled, managing to push the two perverts away from him and through the curtain that made up one of the compartments of the changing room.

What had he gotten himself into? Jinyoung thought as he continued to change into the uniform.

Once he had finished, he made his way out of the changing room and back into the music room where all of GOTLove waited for him. All of the ahgases had already left as to not spoil the surprise from the newly elected member.

"Uh, you sure it's really okay for me to keep this uniform?" Jinyoung asked as he tried to fix his tie.

He looked up confused when no one answered him and found a grinning Jackson.

"SO HANDSOME!" Jackson cried before lunging himself onto Jinyoung. He couldn't resist the urge to hug him.

"If we had known that's how you really looked," Yugyeom spoke, ignoring Jinyoung's cry for help to be let go by Jackson.

"We would've helped you out sooner," Bambam followed, nodding his head in appreciation to how Jinyoung looked.

"Who knows, maybe he'll draw in some customers," JB said with a look of approval.

"That's just what I was thinking!" Jackson said, finally letting go of Jinyoung to look at him better, "Our errand boy is moving up the ranks. Starting tomorrow you're an official member of the host club. I will personally train you to be a first-rate host. If you can get 100 customers to request your service, we will completely forget about your 80 million won debt."

Jinyoung was at a lost for words. It was hard for him to process what Jackson was saying with all the boys staring at him. When it finally clicked, Jinyoung wasn't entirely sure whether or not to take the deal.

"A host?"

Where do you even begin?

* * *

"So tell me Jinyoung-ssi, do you have any hobbies? What do you like to do?" An ahgase with intricately braided hair asked as she sipped her tea across from where Jinyoung sat.

It was the next day and Jinyoung was entertaining his first clients.

"I'm curious, what kind of products do you use on your skin? It's so pretty," another girl by his side asked.

Jinyoung, who was new to hosting, really could not fathom how or what he was supposed to do.

"So why did you join the host club Jinyoung-ssi?" The girls asked in creepy unison.

All he had to do was get 100 customers and the debt was forgiven.

One hundred customers sounded far better than paying out of pocket and so Jinyoung began to answer the girls' questions. He continued to tell them about his future plans and aspirations and in order to achieve them, he worked hard studying.

The girls fawned over Jinyoung and asked him if it would be okay to request to sit with him again.

"I'd really appreciate that," Jinyoung said with a heartwarming smile.

The girls couldn't help but squeal in delight.

Jackson, from afar, could see the good reception he was receiving.

"He's already so popular," Jackson voiced, hiding behind his lounge, watching Jinyoung closely.

"He's a natural," Yugyeom agreed, leaning against the back of the lounge Jackson was sitting on.

"No training needed," Bambam added, standing with his brother.

"Have you forgotten about me?" said a girl to Jackson's right.

Jackson had almost forgotten he was in the middle of hosting and turned back around in his seat.

"Sorry, I'm just a little bit concerned about our newest host," Jackson expressed, pouring himself some tea to drink.

"Well that's obvious, you sure have been keeping an eye on him," she said looking over to Jinyoung once before picking up her cup of tea to drink from.

"I have to, I'm training him to be a gentleman like me of course."

Jackson, wanting to prove his capabilities, snapped his fingers and called for Jinyoung.

"What is it?" asked Jinyoung as he approached the couple.

Politely gesturing to the girl next to him, Jackson spoke, "I'd like you to meet someone, this is my regular guest, Princess Kim Sasaeng."

As Jinyoung was ready to greet her, he realized it was the girl who had talked to herself from before.

Not wanting to be rude, Jinyoung quickly greeted her with a warm smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Seeing Jinyoung smile in such a way made Jackson jump up and attack him, "THAT WAS SO CUTE! YOU DID WELL, SUPER WELL, AMAZINGLY WELL! AIGOO, YOU'RE SO CUTE!"

Jinyoung, not expecting Jackson's sudden affection tried to escape but was quickly trapped in between his arms. Luckily, Mark happened to walk by and Jinyoung took his chances asking him for help this time around.

"Yah, Jackson," called the oldest member, which caused Jackson to loosen his grip on the boy and gave Jinyoung the opportunity to slip away and hide behind Mark.

Girls from all over screamed in excitement as the cool Mark got in between Jinyoung and Jackson, it was practically a scene out of a drama.

Jackson started playfully arguing with Mark who remained silent, letting the goofball talk until he was out of things to say.

Jinyoung inwardly thanked Mark for saving him and headed back to his clients who were patiently waiting for him, not noticing a certain someone glaring at him as he walked away.

Not too long after, as Jinyoung was helping to prepare for the next round of customers, he noticed his bag was missing.

"Where did I leave it?" He asked himself, searching under the tables and behind the lounges.

While Jinyoung looked around, Coco began to bark at something by the window and it caught his attention.

"Are you kidding me? How did that happen?"

Right below, two floors down was a small courtyard that displayed a beautifully designed pond where students could relax among nature.

Right in the center of the pond was Jinyoung's school supplies, scattered around in the lily pad filled water.

"I didn't think there were bullies in this school," Jinyoung said before heading out to retrieve his belongings.

As he ran through the empty hall outside of the music room, he happened to run pass Miss Kim who was returning for another session at the club. Jinyoung had always felt a weird vibe come from her and did not want to stop to chat and continued running until he heard her address him.

"Oh, it's you. I shouldn't be surprised to see a second-class citizen run in the halls," she said, not looking his way.

Jinyoung turned around, not sure if what he heard was really coming out of her mouth.

"Sorry?"

Her back was facing him, almost as if she was refusing to meet him face to face and before Jinyoung could get another word out, she promptly walked away.

What was her problem? Not one to ponder on such things for too long, Jinyoung continued on his way to the pond.

Fortunately, with the water being ankle deep, Jinyoung didn't have to look too hard for all of his things. However, it didn't mean his belongings weren't soaked to the core.

"Hey commoner, you have some nerve skipping out on the club like this," said a familiar voice.

Jinyoung stood straight up to see Jackson standing by the edge of the pond looking at him curiously.

"What are you doing in the water anyway?" Jackson asked, watching Jinyoung go back to wading in the water, clearly looking for something.

"Um, it's nothing, really," Jinyoung quietly said.

In a matter of seconds, Jinyoung could see the water ripples increase and turned to see that Jackson had rolled up his sleeves and pant legs as well and had just entered the water.

"Hey, you don't have to do that, you'll get wet," he warned the boy.

"A little water never hurt anyone, besides, people are always telling me that I'm dripping with good looks," Jackson countered, smiling in a way Jinyoung had never seen before, "is this what you were looking for?"

Jackson shook the water from the wallet he had found and waved it at Jinyoung for confirmation.

Jinyoung only stared at Jackson, kind of astonished that a rich guy like him would be in the water helping him search for his poor stuff.

"What's the matter? You're not falling for me are you?" Jackson joked as he handed Jinyoung his wallet back.

A blush began to creep up on Jinyoung at Jackson's words and he had to get rid of it before the boy could tease him any more.

"No way," Jinyoung chided before taking the wallet and thanking him afterward.

"How does your bag end up in the pond anyway?" Jackson wondered, looking around to find they were surely alone.

"I uh- dropped it in the pond while I was trying to find a quiet place to study," Jinyoung lied, knowing the girl from before must have had something to do with it.

"You should be careful next time," Jackson advised, patting Jinyoung on the shoulder before exiting the pond.

Jinyoung didn't know what to make of the soft yet serious look Jackson gave him. How come he didn't behave like this whenever they were in the music room?

Realizing he was still in the pond, Jinyoung let out a loud sigh.

He had to return to the host club and finish what he started.

* * *

"Oh really? That must've been terrible. I can't imagine what I'd do if my bag fell into the pond," said Miss Kim in a haughty tone.

Jinyoung stared blankly as he sat across from the brazen girl. He had no idea why she had requested him for the day, as she clearly did not like him. But with a goal of 100 customers constantly barraging the back of his mind, he did not object to her request.

"And you actually made Jackson-oppa search that dirty old pond with you, how astonishing. You do realize he's a blue blood and not a commoner, right?"

Suddenly a lightbulb lit up in Jinyoung's head.

"The only reason he's paying attention to you is that he's trying to turn you into a gentleman. Don't start thinking he cares about you just because he's doting on you."

When she finished saying her piece, which he was sure she had held in for a while now, he finally spoke up.

"Now I understand. You're jealous of me," Jinyoung stated calmly.

The look of complete shock quickly turned ugly. Before Jinyoung could explain himself, he was grabbed by the collar and pulled forward.

The next thing he knew he was on the floor, holding himself up on top of a screaming Miss Kim.

"Someone do something! He's attacking me!" Miss Kim cried.

If her yelling didn't shock him, the cold water being poured on the both of them sure did.

Jinyoung, confused, looked up to see Bambam standing over the two of them with an empty pitcher in his hand.

"What the hell?" an angry Miss Kim swore.

A second later, Yugyeom was by his side helping Jinyoung off of the ground, leaving an equally confused Miss Kim for Jackson to help.

"Do something oppa, Jinyoung just assaulted me," she pleaded as he gently wiped the water off of her face.

"I'm disappointed in you," Jackson responded, "you threw his bag in the pond, didn't you?"

Miss Kim looked highly offended and backed away from Jackson.

"Y- you don't know that, do you have any proof that I did?"

By this time, everyone in the room was watching the intense exchange, waiting for what Jackson would do next.

"You know, you're a beautiful girl, but you aren't classy enough to be our guest. If there's one thing I know, Jinyoung-ssi is not that kind of a man."

Feeling defeated with everyone staring down at her, Miss Kim cried, "Why oppa?" before running out of the room, tears streaming from her face.

When she left, all of the negative energy did as well and everyone was able to return to their activities.

Jackson, still sporting a stern look, turned to Jinyoung and spoke, "Hm, how are we going to punish you now that you got one of our guests banned."

No way did Jackson still think it was his fault.

"It was your fault after all. Your quota is now raised to 1000 customers!"

"... "

It took a while to process.

"WAE?" Jinyoung whined.

He couldn't believe his ears.

"I've got high expectations from you my cute little rookie," Jackson encouraged with a wink.

Jinyoung looked to the other members for salvation and found no comrade in them. They all seem to unanimously agree that what Jackson declared was a fair punishment.

As outlandish as everyone and everything was, Jinyoung deeply exhaled and accepted his fate. There was no good trying to fight them, so he might as well join them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending OST: "Good" by GOT7
> 
> Each member's hairstyle is from a different era so they could match their character.
> 
> JB - Verse 2 Era/ black hairstyle
> 
> Mark - Teenager/ Era red hairstyle
> 
> Jinyoung - Eyes On You Era/ brown hairstyle
> 
> Jackson - Just Right Era/ blonde hairstyle
> 
> Youngjae - Never Ever Era/ sandy blonde hairstyle
> 
> Bambam - Just Right Era/ blonde hairstyle
> 
> Yugyeom - Look Era/ blonde hairstyle


	2. "The Job of a High School Host!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Ep. OST: "Paradise" by GOT7

As the clock tower struck three, Jinyoung was finishing up his homework in the library. He had managed to find a relatively quiet place in the far back and had been studying for so long, he lost track of time.

"I'm never gonna hear the end of it if I show up late," Jinyoung said to himself as he quickly packed his belongings.

When he was finished, Jinyoung practically sprinted to the music room, hoping the members didn't start without him.

As he reached the infamous music room 3, Jinyoung inhaled deeply before turning the golden door handle.

"What's this?"

Instead of the usual sight of six boys in uniform, Jinyoung was greeted by tropical greenery and bird calls that placed him in the center of a jungle.

"Where am I?"

Jinyoung wasn't sure whether he entered the right room or not.

"Welcome."

Sure enough, all six boys were gathered around wearing unusual garments that surprisingly matched the bizarre setting.

"You finally made it hyung, you're so late," Bambam and Yugyeom said as they realized it was Jinyoung.

"I could be wrong, but my calendar says it's still early spring," Jinyoung said as he approached the boys who relaxed from their group position.

"Huddling under blankets is nonsense and besides, the heating system we have is... dae bak!" Jackson greeted, wrapping his arm around Jinyoung's shoulder.

The boy was very touchy and liked a lot of skinship, Jinyoung learned. He wasn't so opposed to it like before as Jackson did learn to tone it down a bit, but he himself still had to get used to it.

"Do you have a problem with the way we run our club, Jinyoung-ssi?" JB asked while looking through his phone, "be careful what you say, you owe us 80 million won, remember?"

JB's tone was friendly at face value, but to Jinyoung, he knew how to differentiate friendly from snarky. The older boy's eye smile just made it hard to stay upset at him over it.

"Real men don't bundle up in bulky clothing. It may be chilly early spring out there in the real world, but here at the club, we want to surprise our chilly little ahgases in a warm tropical paradise. Oh yes, we've turned this place into Nirvana, a balmy tropical island of everlasting summer!" Jackson cheerfully announced, spinning around with his arms in the air to show off the well-decorated room.

Jinyoung sighed from how over the top they were and stared off into the distance as if he was looking into an invisible audience with a look of "are you seeing this?"

Having put up with the group for a while now, Jinyoung knew it was best to ignore the silliness of their crazy antics and go with the flow.

Just nine hundred more customers to go.

Oh, how he couldn't wait for his last one.

* * *

While surrounded by a group of ahgases, Jackson was attending to one girl at a time, making sure everyone could experience the theatrical setting at its full potential.

"As king of this tropical paradise, I would need a thoughtful, beautiful, sensuous queen by my side, what do you say, little bird," Jackson dramatically said as he lifted one lucky ahgase's chin up with his index finger.

"Jackson oppa~" the girl doted before falling into her own world of happiness.

"Ah, I almost forgot to mention to you ladies, next week the GOTLove Host Club is sponsoring a party," Jackson reminded, shifting from role-playing within a matter of seconds.

Jinyoung was walking by with a tray of tea before overhearing Jackson's sudden announcement.

"We're throwing a party?" he wondered, a little concerned.

"What kind of party is it going to be? Is it going to be formal?" A girl at another table talking with the twins asked.

"Yes, in fact, we've rented the school's largest hall," Bambam confirmed while admiring his reflection off of a silver spoon.

"It's the perfect place for dancing," Yugyeom followed up before taking a girl's hand in his to spin her around into a dance.

The other girls at the table squealed in excitement and awe as they watched Yugyeom dance in very close proximity with the girl.

"They're even more worked up than they usually are," Jinyoung stated aloud to no one in particular.

Luckily, JB was around to listen to Jinyoung's contemplations.

"Showing some skin proves popular with the ladies," JB replied while scrolling through his phone.

It was clear to see that all of the boys' outfits were breaking school dress codes with how much their skin was showing underneath the thin fabric and literal chains of gold. Only Jinyoung wore his uniform with regards to the school rules and self-preservation, one of the remaining good aspects he got to keep ever since joining the club.

"So, who came up with this tropical paradise idea?"

"As a team, I have no single decision-making authority. All of the club's activities are decided by the group as a whole," Jinyoung could sense there was more to what JB had to say, "but I guess there's no harm in admitting to casually slipping a Bali photobook onto Jackson's desk when it came to brainstorming concepts."

So JB was the real brains behind the operation, a true leader Jinyoung thought.

"Ta-da!" From afar, the booming voice of Youngjae could be heard entering from the changing room after he had fixed his attire.

"Ah, you look so good Youngjae-oppa!" A girl praised Youngjae as he approached a table of his and Mark's clients.

"Hi, ladies," Youngjae spoke in English, "don't you just love these Balinese flowers, we had them flown in!" he said, switching back to Korean.

A chant of "yes" could be heard from the small group followed by an ensemble of compliments.

"Hyung!" Youngjae turned to Mark and proceeded to point at his neck lei, "we match!"

A chorus of squealing erupted as Mark smiled in agreement with the younger boy.

It amazed Jinyoung how the members could do the absolute bare minimum and they would still be fawned over by the girls. He admitted they were all really good looking boys, but what else did they have to show for besides their looks?

Not wanting to dwell on it any further, Jinyoung went back to his table where a few of his customers waited for him. As he approached his table, one girl shyly spoke up, "Um, Jinyoung-ssi, aren't you going to wear a tropical outfit like the other boys?"

"Well, no. I just don't think it's appropriate to wear anything but early spring attire in early spring."

Jinyoung made sure to express his distaste in being able to do whatever you want just because you were rich.

Suddenly, Jackson appeared from nowhere after overhearing Jinyoung address the girl.

"But we have one ready for you Jinyoung. I think you'll like it, you and I are a pair-"

"No thanks," Jinyoung quickly rebutted, deadpan.

Jackson was shot down before his hopes and dreams could even be realized and frowned in utter dejection.

"Wow Jinyoung-ssi, you're really faithful to the different seasons, aren't you?" Another girl questioned, ignoring the gloomy Jackson in the corner as if he hadn't interrupted.

"I think it's great! I hope that the cherry blossoms are in full bloom on the night of the party. The two of us, dancing among the cherry blossoms, it's so dreamy~" One other girl imagined before all of the girls could drift into a romantic daydream.

"You really think so? You know ladies, I think it's cute when you dream like that," Jinyoung honestly stated.

His smile made the girls speechless, blushing red from how handsome he was.

"Excuse me, I hate to disturb, but I think it's time for the hosts to switch clients," a girl vocalized from behind Jinyoung.

He turned in his seat, surprised to have almost forgotten about his schedule.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you must be my next appointment, Miss uh-"

"Park Yeeun," a pretty girl with straight shoulder-length hair answered, "you're even cuter than I expected."

The girl confidently walked right over to Jinyoung to analyze his entire appearance. She nodded as she looked straight into his warm brown eyes before speaking again.

"I've decided, from now on you are going to be my new favorite host Jinyoung-ssi."

From the dreary corner, Jackson watched, baffled with how close Yeeun stared at Jinyoung.

What was she planning?

* * *

Later that day, Jackson dolefully ate instant ramen in his usual corner, obviously sulking. Something was wrong but Jinyoung could have cared less and turned his attention to the rest of the group.

After the club had finished their activities for the day, GOTLove was gathered to plan and prepare for the upcoming party.

Entertainment and catering were discussed among other things with Jinyoung left confused as to why the party was even happening in the first place.

He later found out it was decided on a whim by Jackson who was compelled to celebrate Jinyoung's initiation into the club.

"I can't take this anymore!" Jackson exclaimed before taking a big slurp of his soup to calm down his apparent frustration over something.

"Hey hyung, why don't you stop eating that commoner's ramen and come over here to help us with the party planning?" Yugyeom called to Jackson as everyone was looking over details at their conference table.

"Does it really bother you that Yeeun-noona has taken a liking to Jinyoung-hyung?" Bambam stated, getting right to the problem.

"He shouldn't be surprised, she's had the illness for a while now, hasn't she?" Youngjae voiced as he watched Jackson savagely gulp down his food, scaring his poor Coco.

"What illness?" Jinyoung asked, clearly unaware of what went on with the club and its customers.

"She's got the host hopping disease," Yugyeom answered as if it were obvious.

"A.K.A. bias switching disease," Bambam clarified.

"Usually our customers choose a host and then sees them regularly, however, Miss Yeeun tends to change her favorite on a regular basis," JB explained.

"That's right, cause before she chose you, she was with Jackson-hyung," Youngjae pointed out, looking over to Jackson who was still eating pitifully.

"Oh, so he's upset because I took her from him?" Jinyoung flatly relayed, a little satisfied he could take the king down a notch.

"SHUT UP, I COULD CARE LESS!" Jackson yelled from his corner, listening to everything the members were saying, "AISH, I'm running out of patience, Jinyoung, go back to looking like a regular commoner!"

After Jackson finished his ramen, he quickly rummaged through his school bag to pull out a folder. He proceeded to open the folder and pull out a large print out of Jinyoung's school ID where Jinyoung was still wearing glasses and disheveled clothing, looking exactly like he did on his first day of school.

"I WANT YOU TO GO BACK TO LOOKING NORMAL―"

"DON'T GO BLOWING UP MY PHOTOS WITHOUT ASKING ME FIRST!"Jinyoung shot back.

Tempers flared as the same aged members stared each other down. Of course, no one took it seriously.

"The more I look at this picture, the more amazed I am," Bambam laughed as he walked over to Jackson to examine the photo closer.

Yugyeom followed his brother and wrapped an arm around his shoulder to examine the photo as well.

"How could this," Yugyeom began, pointing at the picture, "possibly become that," he finished, pointing at Jinyoung.

"Watch it Yugyeom-ah," Jinyoung warned, trying to calm down from his little fit with Jackson, "I don't see anything wrong with how I looked then and now. To be honest, I see no difference, my behavior is all that matters, right?"

Jinyoung tried reasoning with them.

"DADDY, JINYOUNG IS HUMBLEBRAGGING ABOUT HIS UNFAIR GOOD LOOKS!" Jackson cried, overriding Jinyoung's opinions altogether.

"Who is 'daddy'?" Youngjae asked, tiredly playing with Coco on the table while his head leaned against a sleepy Mark's shoulder.

"Based on our group's position, I assume it's me," JB answered, not really caring for Jackson's sudden childish outburst.

"Look, I don't see what you're crying about. Working as a host, I can pay back more of my debt. It'll never happen if I'm just an errand boy," Jinyoung further explained.

"Hate to change the subject, but do you have formal dancing experience? You'll need it at the party," Yugyeom asked as he made his way over to Jinyoung.

"No... but the party doesn't have anything to do with my quota right?" Jinyoung is beginning to panic, "I'm not interested in going to events so if I could be excused..."

As if finding his confidence back, Jackson perked up and pointed at Jinyoung with vigor.

"Definitely not, if you want to live the life of a host that badly, you're going to have to show us how far you're willing to go Jinyoung. You'll have to master the waltz within a week and you will demonstrate it for us at the party or I'll knock you back down to an errand boy!"

Jinyoung's shoulders sank in despair.

He could never catch a break in this club.

* * *

"Quick, quick, slow, quick, quick, slow," Yeeun chanted as she guided Jinyoung around the room.

The lounges and tables were pushed up against the walls to create a makeshift dance floor for Jinyoung to practice waltz with none other than Miss Yeeun herself.

"Good work, Jinyoung-ssi. Now on the 'slow', you should bring your feet together," Yeeun kindly informed, "remember, the gentleman always leads, and make sure to look at the lady you're dancing with."

"Got it," Jinyoung said with determination in his voice.

Meanwhile, Jackson continued to sulk while watching the two, but this time, at the window sill.

"Why so gloomy hyung?" Bambam and Yugyeom asked in unison.

Jackson knew they came over to tease him and not comfort him in his hour of need.

"I bet it's because he wanted to be the one Yeeun-noona practices with," Bambam suggested.

"Or maybe he wanted to practice with Jinyoung-hyung," Yugyeom mischievously joked.

Jackson was too deep in his thoughts to have heard what the boys were even saying and leaned further against the window pane, dramatically staring off into the horizon as Jinyoung continued on with his lesson.

"Thank you so much for allowing me to practice with you, I really appreciate it," said the boy who plagued Jackson's reputation.

The two decided to take a break and headed over to one of the smaller tables by the window, in clear view of Jackson. Right away, Jinyoung offered to get Yeeun some tea in which she kindly accepted.

"It's really no problem. I heard you weren't seeing any customers today so that you can practice dancing. I'm glad I got to spend this time alone with you," said Yeeun with a sultry tone.

Jinyoung just smiled, oblivious of Yeeun's flirtatious remarks.

"Oh my, this is a new tea set, isn't it? It's Ginori," Yeeun noticed as she brought her teacup to her mouth.

"Ginori?" Jinyoung wondered.

"You have a very keen eye, Miss. In fact, we just received them yesterday. We decided that it was about time for the club to upgrade its tea sets," JB informed as he approached the two dance partners.

The leader was checking the club inventory like usual and overheard Yeeun.

"I see, what a pretty color... lovely," Yeeun's voice shifted slightly, from blissful to an almost solemn tone.

It didn't go unnoticed.

"You must really be into tableware, huh?" Jinyoung politely asked, seeing as she was able to recognize name branded tea sets.

"Not really, I mean no, of course I'm not," Yeeun suddenly exclaimed, flustered, "whatever would give you that idea?"

In the time Jinyoung had gotten to know Yeeun, she had always seemed so cool and collected. Never did she lose her composure when she spoke and so for her to outright lie to him made him wonder what Yeeun had to hide.

"Hello, I'm here with the new teacups you ordered," someone called from the entrance.

Everyone turned and was greeted by a tall boy with short dark hair, sharp monolid eyes, and a pointed nose. The leader was the only one who seemed to recognize the boy.

"Ah, thank you hyung," JB greeted as he made his way over to take the delivery, "every item that you've chosen for us has been extremely popular, I'm impressed."

"Well that's good to hear," smiled the boy.

Jinyoung felt it was only courteous to go up and greet their unexpected guest as well.

"So, do you sell tea sets?" he asked, taking the box JB held out for him to hold.

"No, I'm just a regular student, can't you tell by the uniform?" the boy pointed out.

"Oh, Jinyoung-ssi, you're so funny," Yeeun suddenly laughed aloud from her seat by the window, "I can't blame you for not knowing, after all, he doesn't really look like an heir to a first-class company."

Yeeun then turned around and smiled her usual confident smile, only this time, it felt forced, Jinyoung noticed.

"First-class company?" Jinyoung inquired before noticing the label on the box had a trademarked company logo.

"His family's business, the Jeong Trading Company deals primarily in the importing of tableware. They currently have the top market share in the country," JB simultaneously informed him.

Jinyoung was about to say something to the boy but noticed he was staring worryingly at Yeeun. She had already turned back around in her seat so that her back was facing the three boys again, forming somewhat of an awkward atmosphere.

Yeeun and the boy definitely knew each other personally.

"So, whenever something exceptional comes in, we've asked him to send it our way. He has a great eye for fine China, don't you hyung?"

Realizing JB was talking to him, the boy spoke, "You think? I still got a lot to learn, but thanks."

JB suddenly tilted his head in inquiry and addressed the older boy again.

"Aren't you leaving next month to study abroad in England?"

It seemed JB was good friends with the older boy.

"Yes I am... well, I'd better go now," he solemnly said before thanking the club once again and left the room.

By the window, Jackson had made his way over to Yeeun and politely addressed her.

"So, you enjoying the host club?"

Before she could respond to him, Jinyoung went back over to Yeeun with the box and spoke, "I get the feeling you and that guy are kind of close."

Startled, Yeeun quickly turned red.

"Don't be ridiculous, we hardly know each other! What makes you say that Jinyoung-ssi? Now if you please excuse me."

She spoke swiftly and left the room just as fast, barely giving Jinyoung any time to properly escort her to the door. Instead, Coco found the opportunity to run in between Jinyoung's legs with Youngjae following not too far behind.

"Jinyoung-hyung! Guess what? They do know each other. Jinwoon-sunbaenim is Yeeun-noona's fiance," Youngjae stated in a sing-song tone.

"Hyung, how long have you known about this?" Jackson earnestly asked JB, surprisingly not in the loop either.

"About the two of them being engaged? Well as you know, my family has business with his and we've become friends through our ties. But he and Miss Yeeun are childhood friends and it seems that their engagement was arranged by their parents. But that information wouldn't benefit us, so I disregarded it."

"I see," Jackson contemplated.

Jinyoung knew whenever Jackson scrunched his face, he was thinking of executing some sort of idea. An idea, he would've been forced to act out.

"Jeong Jinwoon, outstanding grades, fair social status. He's ordinary looking but he's reliable. If I had to fault him for anything..." JB relayed.

"He doesn't have much style," Bambam continued, appearing out of the blue.

"And he's quiet," Yugyeom followed, glancing over to the oldest member.

Mark shot him a stern look in which Yugyeom cheesily grinned in return.

"So in other words, he's boring," JB flatly stated.

Jinyoung had no idea they were so merciless toward other guys, especially a friend. But then again, their entire club was based on their egos, it shouldn't have been a surprise.

"But he sounds like an overall good guy," Youngjae added, "right?"

All of a sudden, Jackson's face un-scrunched as he stood up straight with renewed energy.

"All right, everyone. We'll have to work on our strategy," Jackson prompted.

"Which one?" The group responded in unison. It was only a matter of time before Jackson got himself and the club involved with someone else's life affairs.

"Men, it is our responsibility as members of the elite GOTLove Host Club to make every girl happy!"

What was the host club up to this time?

* * *

_One week later._

"It's so good to see you here tonight my little ahgases. The GOTLove Host Club would like to bid you, welcome," Jackson dramatically announced before bowing at the waist to the audience in a proper suit. The rest of the members followed.

On cue, an entire string orchestra started to play classical music. Girls in beautiful ball gowns and formal wear whispered amongst themselves and eagerly waited for Jackson to finish talking.

"As always ladies, the host club members are here for your entertainment, so we invite you to dance to your heart's content. Be sure to show off those dance moves as one lucky lady will be chosen as tonight's Queen. The Queen's reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek from yours truly," Jackson graciously gestured to himself with Bambam and Yugyeom behind him, hyping him up.

"Good luck to you all, my pretty ahgases," Jackson winked and a roar of screaming girls followed.

Jinyoung's eyes widened from how loud the girls cried in excitement. At first, he was a bit apprehensive showing up as a host with an entire crowd staring at him, but as he got used to the attention with the support of both the boys and ahgases, he was beginning to settle in, albeit slowly.

As a new host, he now had the obligation to bring joy to those who sought entertainment and comfort in the host club and felt compelled to offer his absolute best.

However, organizing an expensive party for his sake was not how he envisioned his first big step into hosting would be. It was completely uncalled for and Jinyoung wished the members had instead thought of something smaller like a group get together to celebrate his initiation, not an invitation sent out to the entire school.

"Hyung, show some enthusiasm," Yugyeom implored as he and Bambam walked over to Jinyoung.

"Yeah, at least come dressed for the occasion," Bambam followed as he looked at Jinyoung's outfit in distaste.

He was still wearing his high school uniform despite the members constantly reminding him to dress in a suit and tie.

"Sorry, I don't own any formal suits, this is the closest I have that meets the dress code," Jinyoung said as he looked down at his school tie.

Bambam and Yugyeom immediately wrapped their arms around Jinyoung to exclaim how cute he was. Jinyoung was fully aware they were only pitying him for being poor but he didn't bother arguing back.

"Well, since you're already here, you might as well get yourself something to eat, we've got quite a spread," JB insisted.

"A spread?" Jinyoung's large ears perked at the information, "like fancy gogigui?"

Sensing they were finally getting through to Jinyoung, the entire GOTLove host club gathered around him in elation.

"Get some fancy galbi here right now!" Jackson ordered as the twins hugged Jinyoung even tighter.

JB had his phone ready and was already calling in for more food.

"Galbi! Samgyeopsal! Kimchi jjigae!" Youngjae happily chanted.

"Don't forget the side dishes," Mark reminded enthusiastically.

"Damn these filthy rich jerks," Jinyoung thought to himself.

At least he was being well fed.

A little while later, after he ate to his heart's content, Jinyoung figured he should shake off the oncoming food coma with some dancing. He patiently watched as every member mingled with the girls, some dancing with them while others talked to large groups at a time.

For his first ever party, it wasn't so bad. Jinyoung felt that he could enjoy his time there just people watching until the night was over, and then he'd happily go home with a full stomach, not having to worry about buying dinner. It was the little things that pleased him.

"Hello Jinyoung-ssi," said a smooth voice on his right.

He turned to face a beautiful Miss Yeeun in a regal blue dress smiling at him.

"I've been looking all over for you. Do you think maybe I could have the next dance?"

Jinyoung didn't catch the sighs and disappointed huffs all around him. Many of the ahgases had watched him closely and eagerly waited to ask to dance with him. They didn't build enough courage to approach him yet and were crushed when Miss Yeeun stepped into the picture first.

"Yeah, of course you can," Jinyoung smiled back.

The shy ahgases watched in envy as he kindly offered his hand out for Yeeun to hold.

Not too far away from them on the dance floor was Youngjae who was the first to spot out the new couple and then relay the information back to his fellow members. JB, Bambam, and Yugyeom had already left the room entirely, leaving Mark, Jackson, and Youngjae on the dance floor, waiting for their cue.

"Yeeun-noona is here," Youngjae pointed out to Jackson.

"Alright men," Jackson announced in a hushed whisper, "let us commence with our operation."

"Roger," Mark and Youngjae replied together before swiftly walking over to Jinyoung.

They locked arms with Jinyoung's elbows and dragged him out of the room before he could even protest.

Yeeun was left alone, stunned at what had transpired in front of her as it looked like a straight-up kidnapping.

Unfortunately, the other ahgases could not share her sentiment and rejoiced by the mere fact that Jinyoung was left partner-less.

In the back room of the hall, JB and the twins, with Coco, were waiting for Jinyoung.

"There he is," Yugyeom smirked as Mark and Youngjae led Jinyoung inside.

"You didn't have to be so forceful," Jinyoung reprimanded.

Not one to pay any real attention to his complaints, JB began.

"Remember Jinyoung-ssi, there are only 20 minutes remaining before the party reaches its climax. Jinwoon-hyung is already waiting for you in the classroom across the hall."

Simultaneously, Jinyoung was pushed into a yet another dressing room compartment in which he could change into an outfit already prepared for him.

"You have to ask him how he feels, okay?" Youngjae emphasized playing with his Coco.

"Uh, we know this is Jackson-hyung's strategy, but this is kind of weird," Bambam voiced, waiting for Jinyoung to step out in his new outfit.

"When was it ever not weird?" Mark replied with an arm around JB's shoulders, waiting as well.

Once Jinyoung was finished, he slid open the curtain that shielded him from the rest of the group and unveiled his outfit.

All of GOTLove, except for a missing Jackson, nodded in approval at the sight of him in a fitted black suit. Praises and compliments were thrown at him by his members as he was guided to the room where his mission would begin.

Jinyoung nervously reached for the golden door handle of one of the many classrooms that lined the hallway and cautiously opened the door.

Days prior, in the early stages of the operation, the GOTLove members refused to tell Jinyoung what his actual role in the plan would be. Jinyoung, not wanting to be too involved didn't mind if it meant he had very little to do.

But boy was he wrong.

When he entered the room, waiting by the large windows that viewed the cherry blossom trees in the courtyard, stood Jinwoon gazing out into the distance. He was still in his high school uniform and looked rather somber.

"Sunbaenim?" Jinyoung asked, confused about what he should be doing.

Jinwoon turned, startled to see Jinyoung stand by the door.

"Don't tell me you're the one who wrote this letter," the older boy stated, holding an envelope up for Jinyoung to see, "you're not exactly who I imagined."

Jinyoung, still confused, made his way over to him to better understand the situation.

"Letter?"

Jinwoon held out the letter for him to read.

_I can't take this anymore! No longer can I hold back my feelings. Even if it's forbidden, my love for you remains. From the first moment I laid my eyes on you, it was like my heart was struck by lightning and became this never-ending typhoon of infatuation. It was you who awakened my poor pitiful heart from its state of despair, enriching it wildly with your soft glances. It was you who gave me insight into the world of pretty little teacups and pottery wield from the finest fires of my heart..._

Jinyoung didn't want to continue reading the letter, not when he couldn't see past the red that started to color his eyes.

"Who the hell wrote such a stupid letter?" Jinyoung asked incredulously, visibly irritated.

Suddenly, Jackson, Bambam and Yugyeom popped up in his mind and he knew immediately who had partaken in the construction of such cringe-worthy material.

"I'm sorry," Jinwoon quietly interrupted, "I'm flattered by your letter but I'm afraid I don't feel the same way."

Jinyoung was surprised to hear Jinwoon fall for something so obviously fake and take it seriously.

"You see, someone else already has my heart."

"Oh, I didn't know you already have someone," Jinyoung relayed, not really knowing what to say to him.

"Unfortunately, I don't seem to have hers. In fact, I think she's completely over me. In all honesty, she'd be happier with someone more self-confident than me."

Jinwoon stared off at the cherry blossoms again, speaking as if he was thinking about better times.

Jinyoung's eyes glistened in understanding.

* * *

"Where exactly are you taking me, Jackson-ssi?" Yeeun asked Jackson as he led her down an empty hallway.

"You know, you're not the kind of girl who's good at manipulating others," Jackson gently explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Her mood visibly shifted as she slowed to a stop.

"I have you figured out, Yeeun-noona," he informed, "I know you're switching from host to host to get his attention and I've noticed that you always look the happiest gazing into a teacup."

Yeeun's cheeks flushed pink under the bright moonlight. Jackson noticed her shoulders were starting to shake. Her eyes darted to the ground, refusing to meet his.

"It's pointless. It doesn't matter how hard I try, he never notices me," she exclaimed, "and now he's decided to study abroad without― without even telling me!"

* * *

"That's why I decided I need to change. I want to see the world and hopefully become a better man. I know it's selfish, but I wonder if she'll wait for me," Jinwoon relayed.

"Yeah," Jinyoung finally spoke up, "you're right, that is pretty selfish of you."

Jinwoon clearly did not expect Jinyoung to be so blunt and coughed from the unexpected statement.

"But maybe she will wait, you'll never know if you don't tell her how you feel. You obviously have strong feelings for her so why not go ahead and talk to her. I think once you decide to change then you've already begun your transformation."

After a couple of fist bumps to the chest, Jinwoon stood straight up to absorb what Jinyoung was telling him. He made a move to approach Jinyoung but the door had suddenly opened.

A white fur ball of energy dashed into the room and ran straight for Jinyoung and Jinwoon. Excited, Coco ran between their legs hoping they'd play with her but instead of getting the reaction she wanted, Jinwoon accidentally tripped over her form and fell forward.

"Oppa?"

By the door stood a stunned Yeeun. She had never once thought in her life she would stumble upon a room where two men would be wrapped in an embrace on the school desks in the dark.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you― I just..." Embarrassed, Yeeun turned on her heel and sprinted away down the hall in which she came from.

Jinyoung, wide-eyed, was trapped underneath a bewildered Jinwoon. The older boy's arms were outstretched, holding himself up from squishing the smaller boy beneath him while his long legs stood in between his. To them, it was a mere accident, but to an outsider, their uncompromising position could definitely be mistaken as a bold embrace.

"It's not what it looks like. Yeeun-ah!" Jinwoon yelled as he struggled to get up.

Seeing the tears stream from her eyes broke Jinwoon's heart. He couldn't lose her. Not again.

Before Jinyoung could process what was happening, Jinwoon had gotten up and stormed off after her, leaving him and Coco alone.

It suddenly dawned on Jinyoung on how the situation must have looked for Yeeun knowing their past and he could not have felt more ridiculous than he did at that moment.

Picking up Coco, Jinyoung raced for the door. Before he could run after the two to explain the situation however, Jackson was already waiting for him by the entrance.

"It looks like we just made matters worse," Jinyoung noted, watching Jinwoon round the corner at the end of the hall.

"But he did go running after her," Jackson reasoned.

A bulb lit up in Jinyoung's head as he began to realize that this was Jackson's plan all along.

He couldn't help but smile at the heartwarming gesture the boys did just to make a customer happy. Although strange, it came from good intentions and had unexpectedly turned the gears of reconciliation in motion.

Meanwhile, outside in the courtyard, Jinwoon had caught up with Yeeun in a matter of seconds due to her long gown preventing her from running too far. In a dramatic move, Jinwoon reached forward to grab Yeeun's wrist, effectively stopping her in her tracks.

"No, let go!" Yeeun yelled, refusing to look at Jinwoon.

"Please Yeeun, let me explain," he pleaded with her, "what you saw back there was nothing."

Hearing this, she was compelled to turn around and face Jinwoon to obtain a clearer understanding once and for all.

"Then what was it? Because, to me, it looks like you have feelings for someone else," tears streamed down her cheeks, "it all makes sense now, the reason why you've been ignoring me..."

Jinwoon couldn't stand to see her cry. He had to toughen up and be truthful to her. He had to tell her how he felt.

"Yeeun, I'm not seeing anyone else. That guy in the classroom, I don't really know him. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that I―"

Suddenly, bright lights illuminated the grounds, revealing an audience of ahgases standing within the veranda that overlooked the courtyard. GOTLove stood among the ahgases, with Jackson in the center, bowing to the couple before them.

"Ladies and gentleman. It is now time for us to begin the final dance of this evening's festivities. The last waltz of the night has been chosen by the host club for this couple."

Jinwoon, not caring who watched, turned back to an equally confused Yeeun and backed away from her. She watched as he bowed at the waist, holding his hand out to her.

"Miss Yeeun," he started, "may I have this dance?"

Never did Jinwoon ever do something as bold as putting himself at the center of attention. He was far too reserved and for him to actively ask her to dance in front of the entire female body, made her feel special.

Yeeun smiled through her tears and took his hand, "yes."

Jinyoung couldn't help but notice Yeeun smiling as she danced under the falling cherry blossom petals. It was the most genuine smile he had ever seen come from her that it made him smile. After all that had happened, he was glad she could finally be herself.

"I like you, Yeeun. I've always liked you and I want to be with you," Jinwoon confessed, pulling her close to him so he could tell her face to face.

The crowd of ahgases awed and cheered for the couple. They started to chant for the two to kiss, a feat that made both Jinwoon and Yeeun blush.

"Ah, may this awkward couple be forever blessed!" Jackson interjected, almost ruining the mood.

Of course, he couldn't end the night without it being about him, Jinyoung thought.

"Shall we announce the queen of the ball?" Bambam wittingly asked the crowd.

A chorus of cheers followed which prompted JB to speak.

"Congratulations Park Yeeun-ssi."

GOTLove and ahgases together rightfully applauded the couple, the night just about reaching its climax.

"And for her reward, a kiss on the cheek from the King," Yugyeom reminded.

The cheers turned into a frenzied scream as one lucky gal, who already had a lover, got to receive an innocent kiss from everyone's oppa.

Jackson, who was always ready for the spotlight, prepared himself as he fixed his coat.

"Park Jinyoung-ssi will stand in for Jackson," Bambam then announced, effectively stabbing a knife into Jackson's inflated heart.

Jinyoung was more than perplexed but couldn't find the words to get himself out of this situation even if he tried.

The crowd of fangirls screaming did nothing to help the situation.

"It's just on the cheek right?" Jinwoon reassured Yeeun who looked just as surprised as anyone hearing her "King" for the night was going to be Jinyoung, "you should accept it, it will commemorate this unusual night."

"There's no way I can kiss her," Jinyoung retaliated finally, fully aware of her fiance standing right behind her.

"If you do it, we'll cut your debt by one-third," JB quickly offered.

All the while, Jackson was questioning his members on why the "King" had changed.

"Well it is just a peck on the cheek," Jinyoung reasoned, changing his mind in an instant once his debt was involved.

Slowly, Jinyoung and Yeeun began to walk toward each other, bracing for the main event.

Jackson, fueled by jealousy that Jinyoung had yet again stolen his spotlight, could not stand by and watch something so rigged about to commence.

As Jinyoung placed a gentle hand on Yeeun's cheek to hold her steady for the kiss, Jackson acted and ran for the couple, determined to stop them.

"WAIT, JINYOUNG!"

But in his hurry, Jackson miscalculated the speed at which his legs could run and tripped over himself. In his attempt to soften his landing, he stretched out his arms and accidentally pushed Jinyoung forward. The sudden lurch from behind caused Jinyoung to miss his target and he instead planted his soft round lips onto Yeeun's.

The sight of Jinyoung kissing Yeeun on the lips caused the entire courtyard to erupt in a full-on cacophony of screaming, wailing, and cheers.

As quickly as it started, Jinyoung and Yeeun drew back. The kiss did not last longer than five seconds yet it felt long with everyone hollering in the background. Jackson laid frozen on the ground, knowing full well that it was all his fault.

The rest of GOTLove came over to collect Jackson off of the ground in order to let Yeeun and Jinwoon have their moment together.

Seeing Yeeun smile lovingly up at Jinwoon helped ease Jinyoung's irritation of Jackson's stupid stunt and made his heart swell up in his chest. A feeling he hadn't felt in a long while seemingly begun to bloom, making his resolve to help others strengthen.

If strange nights ended like this every day, Jinyoung would not have minded.

Who knows, maybe he was looking forward to the next escapade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending OST: "A" by GOT
> 
> AN: Recognize Jeong Jinwoon and Park Yeeun? Yup, from 2AM and Wonder Girls respectively. Now I know they are reportedly broken up now, but hey, it fits the story.


	3. "Attack of the Lady Manager!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third Ep. OST: Just Right by GOT7

At the very center of an eerily dark room sat a young girl curled up on her fancy chaise lounge. Her wide eyes were glued to her massive wall where a video was being projected in front of her as she slowly ate from a bag of shrimp flavored crackers. She would stop chewing once in a while just to hear her favorite male lead deliver another heart-shaking line.

_"Don't cry anymore, stop."_

"Ahhh, hajima, my heart can't take it," the girl exclaimed loud as if she was the one being spoken to.

Within seconds, there was a knocking on her door.

"Excuse me miss? The master has returned home," an older woman dressed in uniform informed her.

The young girl, however, continued to watch her drama unbothered by the interruption at the door.

"Miss?"

Still, the young girl would not budge. It was as if she were possessed by the screen in front of her, eyes never wandering in fear of missing a second.

"Ryujin?" An older man suddenly called out.

He stepped from behind the door and entered the dark room when it became clear the girl would not respond.

"Ah, you certainly love those dramas, don't you?" He cheerily said seeing as the girl was, in fact, busy watching a drama.

"Is that so wrong?" asked the girl who still remained glued to her screen.

"No, not at all. I'm your father and I want you to feel free to live your life however you please," said her father who found a small spot next to her on the lounge, " you know that I'll let you do anything you like, I've always promised you that freedom."

"Yeah..." Ryujin quietly said before swinging her bag of chips around to offer some to her father without even looking.

He kindly shook his head but happily reached into the bag. He enjoyed any time spent with his daughter, no matter how mundane.

It took another half an hour or so for her to finish her dramas before the two could finally have tea together like she promised when he got back from work.

"Did your business trip in Seoul go well?" Ryujin asked as she lifted her teacup to take a dainty sip from it.

"I think so. I had a lovely dinner meeting at the home of one of my business partners while I was there. I made sure to get a photo, take a look."

Her father took out a small photo from his breast pocket and carefully slid it across the table.

"They have a boy in high school who I think is your senior."

One glance at the photo of a man, woman, and their son, who had peculiar mole markings on his eyelid, made Ryujin's heart skip a beat.

"He's the one..."

Ryujin's father was too busy loudly sipping his tea to have heard her mutter to herself.

"Hm?"

Before he could get a word in, Ryujin was out of her chair, slamming her palm against the photo with excitement and passion in her eyes.

"I'm going to marry the boy in this photo!"

His brows raised and his mouth opened into a weird shape as he tried to comprehend what exactly she was saying.

"Don't forget, you promised me that I could do whatever I want father!"

Ryujin, as if realizing she had somewhere to be, started to clean her side of the table.

"But Ryujin-"

She was so fast, he didn't see her put on a light jacket in the process.

"I'm coming for you, my love!" She exclaimed into the air, holding onto luggage that had magically appeared from out of nowhere.

She quickly scurried over to her father to give him a big kiss on the cheek before heading straight out the door.

It took a couple of seconds for him to realize that his daughter had just left for Seoul.

For a boy...

"RYUJIN!"

* * *

 

After the clock tower struck three, the boys were back at it again, hosting their pretty little ahgases, but this time, in one of their more formal costumes yet.

"Oh oppa, my dearest Jackson-oppa, why are you so handsome?" A regular of Jackson's cried as the other girls around him agreed with nods upon seeing him in a beautiful hanbok.

"You think I look handsome in this?" Jackson humbly asked.

"Of course you do!" The girls simultaneously replied back.

"You're always handsome in whatever you wear, but you look especially handsome in a hanbok," another girl relayed.

"Thank you so much, I really appreciate the compliment," Jackson smiled a genuine smile.

All the girls around him started to swoon one by one it made Jinyoung laugh a bit. Sure Jackson had wild moments where he was over the top but in small moments like these, it was hard not to notice how truly modest he was.

It took a couple of fawning girls on the other side of the room to divert Jinyoung's attention away from Jackson and his clients. One of the girls from Bam Bam and Yugyeom's table loudly complimented the twins.

"I think it's adorable you're wearing matching hanboks."

"Our mother designed everything the hosts are wearing today," Bam Bam proudly explained.

"If you see something you like, we can take an order for you. Bam helped me put mine on," Yugyeom teased, cheesing hard at Bam Bam.

Weird noises came out of the girls' mouths and Jinyoung couldn't help but shake his head at the maknae for inciting such thoughts.

"Ah, so embarrassing," Bam Bam followed shaking his head before shaking the youngest member's hand.

It was only a matter of time before an ahgase from Jinyoung's table complimented Jinyoung himself.

"Jinyoung-oppa, you look so handsome in your hanbok."

"Thank you. I wasn't so sure if I could even pull off wearing something this formal," Jinyoung confessed not really having anything remotely this intricate and detailed in his closet.

The girls reassured Jinyoung he was handsome no matter what he wore which made him feel good. JB, on the other hand, knew exactly what he was thinking and came up with something to make him feel otherwise.

"Jinyoung-ssi, keep up the good work. It seems you've gathered a pretty steady flow of new customers lately. I'm not going to charge you interest on your debt like I normally would, so keep this up and you should be able to pay it off. Although the rental fee on that hanbok you're wearing is nothing to sneeze at."

Jinyoung's lips tightened together as he nodded in understanding. Knowing JB was like some kind of heartless tax collector gave him anxiety but he wasn't going to let him ruin his mood.

"Hello, JB-oppa."

An ahgase walked up to JB with a burning query in her eyes.

"I can't get over how great you look in that hanbok. Are you planning to release any more photobooks of GOTLove?" She asked straight to the point.

"Unfortunately, we don't have anything planned at present ladies," he informed her and everyone who heard, including Bam Bam.

"But doesn't the club make a lot of money from the sale of promotional items?"

"That's true Bam, but the items are of poor quality. Those photo books were full of nothing but amateur hidden camera shots," JB was referring to an incident involving a fansite being hacked by a stalker fan who released really bad photos of the members.

"However, if we really wanted to create some higher quality money-making products, we'll have to draw money from the school's budget."

"If it wasn't for JB, the host club would spiral into the depths of bankruptcy," Yugyeom said, hearing the last bit about the money.

Jinyoung couldn't have agreed more. Their leader was in charge of a lot that had to do with the club and if it weren't for him, nothing would have been running as smoothly as it did.

Releasing Jinyoung out from his reverie was an arm that had snaked its way around his hip. It was attached to none other than their sunshine, Youngjae. "Hyung~ Have you seen my slippers?"

Of course, if JB handled the financial aspect of the group it was Jinyoung who hard carried when it came to dealing with the members. It was as if he became their surrogate mother once they realized how caregiving Jinyoung was when it came to their physical and mental health, wiping away crumbs that lingered around their lips or being the shoulder to lean on whenever they needed someone to talk to, to name a few things.

"But you were just wearing them, weren't you?" Jinyoung calmly scolded Youngjae, still looking around for his dongsaeng's slippers that matched his hanbok.

"Youngjae-ah," Mark suddenly called from their shared table, "Coco took one."

The older boy held the small dog in one of his arms while he dangled one of the slippers in the other. The second one was still missing.

"It's okay, we could always just buy you another pair," Jackson spoke to Youngjae, realizing the situation.

"His original pair was expensive enough. We shouldn't mindlessly pay for something we just misplaced," Jinyoung remarked eyeing Jackson for suggesting they spend carelessly.

"Jinyoung's right, if you didn't hear, our club's on a tight budget right now," JB coldly stated, not in the greatest mood when he had to deal with their financial mess at the present moment.

Even among all of the banter, Jinyoung continued to search for Youngjae's remaining shoe. A shoe that so happened to be in the pretty hands of a girl timidly peaking from around the corner of their always changing music room.

Bam Bam and Yugyeom seemed to have noticed her too.

"Looks like GOTLove has a brand new guest," they spoke at the same time.

"Come on in, what are you waiting for?" Bam Bam said, bringing out the charm while Yugyeom followed up, "watching from afar is no fun."

Hearing there was a new member, Jackson perked up and raced toward the three to see who she was. He felt an extreme obligation to always welcome the newest members to their fandom.

"Please, don't be afraid, little bird. I welcome you to the GOTLove Host Club," Jackson said, offering his hand to the shy girl.

Slowly the girl reached toward Jackson but before he could take her hand in his, the girl suddenly slapped his hand away with the slipper.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU PHONY!"

Everyone in the room froze in their spot, mouths agape at what had transpired.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M PHONY?" Jackson yelled back, caught off guard by the girl's sudden aggression.

"Just what I said, you're phony! I find it hard to believe that someone like you is the prince character of this host club!"

Bam Bam and Yugyeom were trying really hard to contain their laughter from behind Jackson but Jinyoung didn't see this being hilarious at all.

The girl continued on with her weird ramble, "you shouldn't easily be spreading your love around like that you stupid!"

Every sentence pierced Jackson's big, bountiful heart.

"You must be a dim-witted narcissist."

Stab.

"You're incompetent."

Another stab.

"A commoner!"

And another.

"You're disgusting!"

ALL KILL.

Jackson was on the floor, dramatically holding onto his chest in pain from her hurtful words. How could someone so innocent looking spew such hateful things to someone she hardly knew? Jinyoung was just about done with her and started to approach the girl but JB beat him to it.

"I don't suppose, you are..."

"It's you," suddenly the air in the room changed from the pits of hellfire to a warm spring day, "Jaebeom-oppa!"

The girl quickly hopped over Jackson's still body on the floor and beelined for JB with outstretched arms ready to go in for a hug.

Youngjae felt he had to intervene before another one of his hyungs could get hurt and blocked her way to JB with himself.

"Hey!" The girl exclaimed, dismayed at not being granted access to her oppa.

"Excuse me, but you can't degrade one of our members and then expect to hug another," Jinyoung spoke up.

Jackson reached out to Jinyoung with gleeful tears in his eyes from the floor as if thanking him for coming to his rescue but Jinyoung pushed his hand away as well, too caught up with the girl at the moment.

Bam Bam and Yugyeom were having the best time of their lives cracking up in the background witnessing such irony.

"Yeah, who are you anyway?" Youngjae suddenly asked, holding onto JB away from the girl as if his life depended on it.

"Who am I? Well, I'm Shin Ryujin, a second-year transfer student here to see my fiance, Im Jaebeom!"

The laughter quickly died down as everyone in the room turned to look at JB who didn't seem at all phased by this sudden proclamation.

Was she for real?

* * *

 

"Your fiance? JB-hyung?" Youngjae asked skeptically with his arms still wrapped around JB's neck.

Because of the sudden matter, the club's activities had ended early. All the members gathered around this mysterious girl to get the full story of her wild claim.

"Of course. I'm transferring here tomorrow so I could be close to him," Ryujin sighed with hearts in her eyes.

She was staring at JB intensely from across the table they all sat around, a precaution the members felt they needed to protect their leader if she so happened to be a stalker fan.

"Why is he sulking?" Yugyeom interjected as he pointed out that Jackson was still lying on the floor, sullen.

"Because daddy was keeping a secret from him," Bam Bam laughed.

Jinyoung could see the annoyed look on JB's face but he didn't say a word to all that was going on. He must have been super pissed, Jinyoung thought.

"Ours is a story of love at first sight," Ryujin began, "I couldn't resist the way you were adoring those flowers in the backyard when you thought no one else was looking. And how sweet it was when you reached out to that poor injured puppy."

"She serious?" Bam Bam and Yugyeom asked concurrently.

"Could you have the wrong person?" Jinyoung asked, trying to clear things up once and for all.

"No way, I could recognize my love anywhere," she persisted, "he's a gentleman who's kind to everyone but doesn't ask for anything in return. He likes solitude but in fact, he gets lonely. He looks like the star of the popular drama, Dream High. You're my real life Jang Woojae."

The room was silent for about a second before it erupted into chaos.

"KOREABOO!" Jackson shouted as he shot up from the floor.

"KOREABOO?" Bam Bam followed with disgust on his face.

"But she's Korean!" Yugyeom loudly said but with doubt in his voice.

"Wah, I've never seen one before!" Youngjae excitedly said, letting JB go to look at Ryujin closer.

Finally, the talk of the town decided to speak up for himself, "I get it now, you're in love with that character. You're projecting that love on to me and somehow deluded yourself into thinking that we're engaged."

A collective "ah" echoed throughout the room.

"So... she made it up. You're not really her fiance, right?" Jackson was probably the only person there that needed another minute to get what the leader was saying.

"Well no, I don't remember ever asking her to marry me. Besides, this is the first time I've ever met the woman."

Jinyoung's fingers found his forehead, holding in a huge headache. He could have said so sooner.

"According to my research, I understand that you're in charge of managing the club, is that true oppa?" Ryujin said, disregarding everything that was said moments prior.

"That's right, JB-hyung is our leader as well as our director," Yugyeom clarified, not really finding the girl a threat anymore.

"You're the club's leader, that's perfect!" Ryujin enthusiastically cried, "oh wow, I've always wanted to wear a sandwich board to advertise a business."

Jinyoung was starting to realize this girl was trying to act out her fantasies with JB as her partner. She wasn't the first fan to try this, but pushing it with JB was considered the hardest amongst all other members.

"We don't advertise, we're just a host club," Mark spoke up, contributing the way he knows best, quietly.

Ryujin, hearing such news, stood up from her seat, pointing a jaunty finger to the sky, "I've made up my mind, from now on, I'm gonna be the manager of this host club."

Jinyoung mirrored Jackson's worried expression and looked to JB for answers.

"Listen, hyung-" Jinyoung began but was cut off.

"Miss Ryujin is the only daughter of a very important Im family client, so please be polite and try not to offend her, all right?" JB announced to the entire group.

Shock and dismay colored each boy. They couldn't believe how subservient JB was behaving towards a girl like Ryujin.

"Well boys, I can't wait to work with you," said Ryujin last.

How special could she possibly be?

* * *

 

The very next day.

"Hey everyone, you'll be happy to know that your new manager Ryujin has baked all of you some cookies!"

Dressed in a cute baking outfit, Ryujin happily shared her batch with the members who were all getting ready to open the host club for the day.

Jackson, putting his whole faith in his leader, went along with the whole thing. "Oh isn't she lovely? I'm so moved by your generosity-"

"I didn't bake these cookies for you, you phony prince."

Another jab at his heart, Jackson swayed over to his corner to sulk.

"I'm sorry I burnt them a little bit. I did the best I could and I already have an idea on what you're going to say," Ryujin said looking innocently at JB who didn't seem to be paying her any attention, "a _nything that you make for me is going to taste delicious, my dear."_

Jinyoung for one could not believe any of this was happening. How could someone so caught up in her own fantasies believe any of this would be coming out of JB-hyung's mouth.

"She wasn't kidding, these cookies really are burnt," Youngjae said after taking a bite out of his cookie.

"You shouldn't eat it, it's bad for you," Mark called, offering his hand to Youngjae so he could spit out the remaining cookie in his mouth.

From across the room, a scorching image of Ryujin could be seen glaring at Youngjae and Mark for such comments made about her homemade cookies.

"Woah, she's scary," Youngjae said, cowering a little behind Mark.

Looking down at the one in his hand, Jinyoung thought it wouldn't hurt to try it out. Besides, she was probably the only rich kid here who actually cooked for herself.

"They're not that bad at all, they've got a good flavor to them," Jinyoung surprisingly found himself saying to the group.

As if on cue, Bam Bam and Yugyeom made their way over to Jinyoung, ready to mess with the commoner whenever he expressed commoner behavior.

"Aw hyung, you got it all over you," Bam Bam informed as he wrapped an arm around Jinyoung's shoulders to poke his cheek.

"Let me get that for you," Yugyeom said as he wiped the remaining crumbs from his cheek with his thumb and did the unthinkable and tasted it.

Jackson, who was watching everyone enjoy their cookies like a hawk in his corner, grew jealous and made his way over to Jinyoung, pouting.

"Jinyoungie~"

Knowing Jackson, he would not stop pestering so Jinyoung gave into him and let him have a bite of his cookie.

While everyone was in their own little world, no one seemed to have noticed Ryujin stare intensely at each member.

No one except for Youngjae who thought it was only polite to offer her something to drink.

"Ryujin-ssi, want some, it's milk," Youngjae said, offering her his cup.

"Lukewarm..."

"Oh, yeah it was sitting out for a while-"

"Every single one of you except for JB, all of your characters are lukewarm!" Ryujin shouted, garnering all the members' attention.

"Each of you needs to have some sort of dark side, understand? Girls are vulnerable to handsome young men who are troubled. If you keep carrying on like this it's only a matter of time before the girls get tired of you and stop coming altogether. Are you trying to ruin my precious JB's business? As your manager, it's my duty to change your character backgrounds."

Everyone, including Jinyoung, could only blink in confusion at her sudden declaration.

"Let's start with you!" Ryujin said pointing at Youngjae aggressively, "if all you are is cute inside and out, then you're no different from a baby. Therefore, from now on you are the baby faced thug!"

Youngjae looked offended at first for being called a baby but started to really consider the thug aspect of his character dynamic.

"And Mark-ssi, you're his childhood friend, the flunky!"

Mark's eyes squinted in confusion, trying to understand what she meant by "flunky" since Korean wasn't his first language. Youngjae went over to him to explain it in the best way he could with Coco by his side.

"Now for the twins," Ryujin said pointing at the two, "you'll be basketball players enslaved in your own world."

Bam Bam and Yugyeom looked at each other not following what she meant with their characterizations but shrugged it off like the idiots they were.

"Jinyoung-ssi, you're an honor student who's constantly being bullied," Ryujin said as if it were already true.

Jinyoung didn't take great offense because he felt there was some truth to it. He was the only "commoner" around anyways.

"And as for you Jackson," Jackson was actually very eager to hear what his characterization would be and looked at Ryujin with puppy eyes, "you're the school idol who's admired for your good looks but you actually have an inferiority complex you're hiding from the world. You're the lonely prince."

Jinyoung was expecting Jackson to head straight to his corner to sulk some more, fulfilling the stereotype even further but was met with an enthusiastic Jackson ready to perform his part.

"And JB-oppa, you're perfect just the way you are now, so I want you to stay as kind and affectionate as ever, okay?"

Jinyoung knew she couldn't have been farther from the truth when it came to JB.

"Thank you, I'm honored," the leader said as he nodded in her direction but grinned at Jinyoung for not having to put in more work for himself.

Jackson, ready to begin, echoed Ryujin's choice to himself, "the lonely prince, it's true, that title is perfect for me!"

"Yeah right," Jinyoung quipped, not wanting these charades to inflate that big head of his.

"Come on JB-hyung," Bam Bam called to his leader.

"You gotta do something," Yugyeom followed, feeling that Ryujin was unnecessarily trying to come in between the members.

"Why? It seems like the others are up for it," JB said pointing at Jackson, Mark, and Youngjae.

"How does this look Ryujin-ssi?" Jackson asked, posing dramatically against a wall, "do you think these poses work... for a lonely prince?"

"Oh wow, you're really good at that Jackson," Ryujin encouraged, "but you know what would be more effective if you were standing in the rain."

Jackson merrily agreed and started to discuss with her what they would be doing from now on in depth.

"Let's just wait and see how things turn out. I bet it will be interesting. It always is," JB said mischievously staring at his fellow members.

Jinyoung couldn't help but feel something bad will happen if they continued to fall down into this deep hole.

* * *

 

_Dribbling down the basketball court up against tall figures of the opposing team was Yugyeom. He had just managed to turn his team into the offensive and make his way toward the hoop with one thing in mind, to make a basket before the buzzer._

_As the clock was ticking and time was running out, Yugyeom was still reaching for the three-point line. Knowing his brother Bam Bam was not too far behind him, Yugyeom would have a shot at making the biggest lead in his school's history._

_Only fifteen seconds left on the clock, Yugyeom reached his spot at the three-point line and steadied his stance. Ten seconds left, he drew in a big breath and held it. Five seconds left, the ball rolled off his hands and into the air. Three, two, one... The buzzer goes off and Yugyeom barely makes the basket._

_The crowd went wild as his teammates all crowded around him to celebrate their victory. All but one member was left out in the celebration. That one member was Bam Bam. Frantically looking around for his beloved brother, Yugyeom finally spotted him surrounded by a small group of people_ _tending to him on the floor._

_"Bam Bam!" Yugyeom yelled as he pulled himself away from the crowd, "what happened to him?"_

_Yugyeom grabbed his brother's hand as he kneeled down by his side, not wanting to leave him for even a second._

_"Defense rushed him pretty badly, knocked him clean to the floor," one of the medical staff answered._

_"Bam Bam, are you okay?" Yugyeom asked, his face growing more distraught seeing Bam Bam wince in pain, "is he going to be okay?"_

_"Yugyeom..." Bam Bam feebly called out to his brother, "..._ BAHAHA!"

"WAE!" Yugyeom whined, immediately letting go of his hand.

Bam Bam continued to bawl with laughter on the floor, "mianhae, but the face you were making looked so dumb!"

"CUT!" Shouted Ryujin from behind a very professional film camera, "you have one line and you keep messing it up!"

Immediately after she yelled "cut", all of the extras on the floor broke character. There was no real basketball game happening and there was for sure no real injury sustained by Bam Bam.

"Well tell Yugyeom to stop making such an ugly face," Bam Bam reasoned as he tried to get up from the floor.

"I'm not!" Yugyeom retaliated before pushing him back down.

The two began to scuffle about, poking and tickling one another, each with a grin on his face.

"Forget it! We'll just move onto the next scene," Ryujin called, not wanting to waste any more film on the two idiots, "Jackson!"

At once, Jackson got out of his actor's chair and stood in full attention hearing his name being called.

"Onto the next location!" Ryujin demanded.

_The grey clouds that blanketed the sky painted a dreary atmosphere. Rain poured as if there was no end to the everlasting emptiness of his heart. Jackson, standing in the middle of a forgotten road, in nothing but a white collared shirt and pants, was drenched in water and loneliness._

_"I hate that people worship me for something so superficial as my appearance," Jackson proclaimed to anyone who took the time to listen, "I think it'd be much better for me to be alone."_

_Jackson stared at his palms flood with water. He raised his fingers up into the sky and stared aimlessly through the space between his digits, contemplating life as he knew it._

_A single teardrop escaped his eye, or was it the rain?_

_One thing was for sure, he was all alone in this fight against isolation._

_In the distance, a young man, handsome as the water that fell from the leaves of the tall dark trees,_ _was_ _seen running from something or_ _rather,_ _someone._

_With no escape in sight, he f_ _ound_ _himself exhausted_ _. Thinking he was safe for now, the young man leaned_ _against a_ _tree_ _trunk_ _in_ _hop_ _es_ _to catch his breath._

_"You can't run away forever," a solemn voice echoed from behind him._

_Jinyoung turned to face a daunting Youngjae, eyeing him as if he was prey trapped_ _into a corner._

_"I'm gonna show you what happens to anyone that crosses me," Youngjae warned with a heavy Jeolla dialect._

_"Don't do it Youngjae," from behind Youngjae walked a cool and collected Mark, "you should've realized by now that whenever you hurt others, you're really just hurting yourself."_

_His sharp words rang in Jinyoung's ears even against all of the heavy rain. If only they could stop Youngjae._

_"I didn't ask you for any advice," Youngjae said, his eyes never leaving Jinyoung as he addressed Mark, "you want me to put you over my knee again?"_

_Ignoring Mark's warning, Youngjae approached Jinyoung and shoved him_ _up_ _against the tree, his hand gripping the boy's collar._

_"You know, it really pisses me off when people don't know their place..."_

_His nose was mere centimeters away from Jinyoung's, eyes locked with one another, an electrifying tension consuming the air around them._

_In the heat of the moment, Youngjae did the only thing he thought to do at that moment._

_He pursed his lips as if going in for a kiss._

Of course, Jinyoung was completely caught off guard by such an act and burst out laughing, pushing Youngjae away in the process.

"CUT! CUT! CUT!" Ryujin shouted, rage filling her eyes, "what's wrong with you, you gotta stick to the script!"

"We apologize, it's just too funny," Jinyoung explained, "do we really need the fake rain?"

Jinyoung pointed to the sky where movie set hoses were planted everywhere to create the rain effect on film.

"The rain is supposed to make everything seem tragic..."

Behind Ryujin ranting sat the twins with JB who were watching the scene unfold before them.

"How'd it go from changing our characters to shooting a movie about them?" Bam Bam wondered aloud.

"And why is there an entire film crew to shoot it?" Yugyeom followed.

"Ryujin-ssi came up with the clever idea to make a GOTLove VCR in hopes to make up for the loss in merchandise sales," JB explained, eyeing Jinyoung and Youngjae deep in conversation with one another.

"And you went along with it?" Both Bam Bam and Yugyeom asked.

"There's no harm done," JB said, his fingers rubbing against the twins' napes, "besides, she agreed to pay for the entire production. All you had to do was play the part."

Bam Bam and Yugyeom were cringing under their leader's heavy grip, facing the wrath of tiger Jaebeom for not being able to successfully complete their scene prior.

It wasn't until Jinyoung approached them did JB let up.

"Hyung!" The brothers called, relieved to see Jinyoung, "you look tired, here have a seat."

Yugyeom brought him over to his chair to sit while Bam Bam offered him a towel to wipe off the water from his scene.

"Thanks..." Jinyoung said, suspicious of the brothers, "what did you two do now?"

"Nothing! Just excited to film the next scene is all," and before Jinyoung could respond the brothers left in a hurry.

Seeing JB smile with a knowing look in his eyes, Jinyoung could already deduce he had something to do with their behavior.

"You should scare them more often if that'll get them to behave," Jinyoung commented, wiping the water off of his face with his towel.

"Believe me, I've tried," JB replied watching Jinyoung dab the nape of his neck, "those two just love pushing boundaries."

Jinyoung suddenly turned to JB and smiled.

"As long as it's in good fun, right hyung?"

JB's eyes widened as he stared at Jinyoung's eye wrinkles.

"Jinyoung-ah!" Jackson called suddenly as he approached Jinyoung and JB, "so how was I? Did you like my performance?"

Jinyoung got up from his seat and gave Jackson one of the towels piled up next to him to dry off.

"It was pretty cool, I'm surprised you were able to get into your character like that. You're really believable," Jinyoung praised.

"I've discovered a new darker side of myself," Jackson said, pausing from rubbing his hair to look at Jinyoung, "I'm starting to think it might be a good idea to explore it."

Jinyoung watched as the sparkle in Jackson's eyes twinkled.

"Are you sure about that? Because I think you're fine just the way you are now Jackson."

Jackson, realizing Jinyoung was speaking from the heart, started to blush, "you do? Well, if you say so..."

In reality, Jinyoung had wondered if Jackson had gotten in touch with his darker side, he would be far more trouble than its worth.

Nothing like a good ole talk down to do the trick.

"Hey, Jinyoung-ssi! You're on!" Ryujin called from around the corner of the school building.

"Coming!" He called back and nodded to Jackson and JB before leaving.

As he rounded the corner, Jinyoung was unexpectedly met with two students with grim faces standing next to a smiling Ryujin. From the looks of it, the two boys looked like seniors to both him and her.

"These two gentlemen just agreed to make a special appearance in our film," Ryujin said, motioning the two boys.

"In your film, what are you talking about?" One of the boys said, looking strangely at Ryujin.

"After all, we're gonna need some tough guys for the big climax," the faces of the boys went from confused to downright angry, "that's when all of the club members come together to fight the real villains of their school."

Jinyoung could feel the anger rise from beside the oblivious girl. Didn't she know not to typecast based off of appearance alone?

"According to the script, these two are from a wealthy family that got their wealth by being apart of a gang," Ryujin further explained with great enthusiasm, "don't you think that's a brilliant casting choice?"

"What's with this girl?" One of the boys asked, his bushy eyebrows furrowed in rage.

"Whatever my dad does have nothing to do with me!" The other boy exclaimed, heated with Ryujin's choice of words.

Clearly, the two boys did not know what was going on and Ryujin had mistakenly brought them onto the set with false pretenses.

"Wait a minute, Ryujin-ssi-" Jinyoung called in an effort to convince her to stand down.

"Just come over here and wait for your cue," Ryujin said as she dragged one of the boys along to a spot beside the building.

"Hey, you think you can push me around? You don't even know me!" yelled the bushier browed boy before pushing Ryujin toward some set props.

"Watch out!" Jinyoung called last before rushing over to soften Ryujin's landing.

As Ryujin realized where she had fallen, she immediately turned around to find a wincing Jinyoung with his head hanging low. 

"Are you okay Jinyoung-ssi?"

She couldn't see where he was hurting as Jinyoung's bangs covered his eyes.

"That guy was right Ryujin-ssi," he calmly began, "you can't do that. If you judge people by their appearance, you're stereotyping them and you'll never see the person inside."

Ryujin, in a panic, whispered, "I don't understand what you're trying to say..."

"What happened Jinyoung?" Jackson called, rounding the corner.

He only needed to see Jinyoung look up with tears in his eyes and two guys standing over his friends to know who he had to retaliate against.

Instantly, Jackson took off his shirt and pushed the closest guy to him up against the wall, his hand gripping his collar so tight, the veins in his forearm were visibly protruding.

"Which one of you jerks started this?"

Jinyoung knew Jackson meant business whenever his voice fell deep.

"Wait, Jackson! It's not what you think," the other boy not in Jackson's grip quickly said in defense, "that girl started it, she was giving us a hard time."

Jackson loosened his grip on the boy hearing this but didn't let up.

"He's telling the truth Seun-ah, it wasn't their fault, they were provoked," Jinyoung said getting up from the ground.

Once Jackson heard it come out of Jinyoung's own mouth, he instantly let the boy go. The two boys bolted once they were no longer suspected of any wrongdoing.

Jackson promptly walked over to Jinyoung and placed his palms against Jinyoung's cheeks to check if he was all right. "Jinyoung, are you in any pain?"

"Yeah, it's just my contacts," Jinyoung replied, showing Jackson his contact lens on his finger, "I guess it must have slipped out."

Jackson could not believe that the reason why Jinyoung was "crying" was because of his contact lens. He slowly let Jinyoung go and started to laugh.

"And I was so worried..."

"You... you... Please tell me you got that cameraman," Ryujin suddenly exclaimed from behind the two.

"Yes, boss!" The cameraman reassured with a big thumbs up.

"Other than Jinyoung-ssi's contact falling out, that was an ideal final scene. All it needs now is a moving narration by my sweet Jaebeom-oppa!"

Before anyone could react to Ryujin's sudden declaration, a loud bang could be heard followed by the shattering of glass.

"NO, WHAT'D YOU DO TO MY CAMERA?" The same cameraman from before yelled.

Jinyoung swiftly turned to see JB standing next to the camera crew with a rock in his fist. He was bleeding quite a bit from the impact but other than that he seemed okay.

"Why, is something wrong?" Ryujin quietly asked, a little shaken by what she just witnessed.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow there to be any record of a club member engaging in violence," JB flatly explained, "I think you've caused enough trouble around here Ryujin-ssi. Please stop being such a pest."

"A pest..." Tears started to stream down Ryujin's cheeks, "but you're supposed to pat me on the head and tell me not to worry. You're supposed to be kind and affectionate, oppa!"

Her hands gripped tightly together above her chest, her heart clearly aching.

"Why are you acting so different now? Tell me why."

"Because that's not the real Jaebeom," Jackson inserted as he slowly put back his shirt on.

Hearing this made Ryujin fall to her knees in despair.

"Does it really matter? Who cares if JB-hyung is a little different than you expected him to be. Take a good look at the person inside and get to know him little by little. It's a lot more fun that way," Jinyoung advised with a heartwarming smile to brighten her mood.

If anything, after this harrowing experience, Ryujin should realize the damage she caused on her own. A little push in the right direction didn't hurt her chances of realizing her mistakes and fixing them.

There's always another day.

* * *

 

_Several days later._

"I bought the VCR you made!" One ahgase happily exclaimed to the group.

"I bought it too!"

"Yeah me too!"

"So did I!"

Everyone but JB looked quizzical.

"Huh, you did?" Jackson inquired.

"That scene in the rain was just phenomenal," another ahgase loudly said, "I love the lonely prince!"

"And the relationship between the twins was so sweet!"

"I couldn't get enough of Jinyoung-oppa's expressions!"

The group as a whole looked on at their fans in confusion. After filming had abruptly ended, all production was shut down. Well at least to their knowledge. That meant the scheduled VCR that was supposed to release would never see the light of day. How did their ahgases know about it?

"Hyung?" Jackson asked looking directly at JB.

"I may have broken the camera's lens but the footage that we'd already shot wasn't damaged. But naturally, I did cut out that one violent scene," JB explained with an air of superiority, "sales have been pretty good so far."

"So is this what you meant by interesting?" Jinyoung asked thinking back to when they first were assigned different characters.

"Not only do we have more money, but it also serves as payback for pissing me off," JB said matter of factly. 

He did have a hot temper that the members had no way of controlling. But if Jinyoung could recall, Ryujin was the one that ticked him off first, not the members. 

"Good day everyone." 

Speak of the devil.

"Ryujin-ssi? I thought you had gone back home already?" Jackson queried as Ryujin stepped forward from the crowd in their school uniform.

"I can't believe I didn't realize this sooner. It was so chivalrous of you to risk your life to protect me. I can feel the love when you lecture me about judging people," she suddenly rambled, "when you said it was fun to get to know people little by little, you were talking about me!"

Ryujin attempted to grab Jinyoung but Youngjae yet again blocked her from doing so. Chaos between the two ensued and the room erupted in who had the right to hug Jinyoung. Everyone but the two oldest was engaged with the silly banter and all the ahgases could do was watch in glee and delight.

"Hey JB, you okay with that?" Mark asked watching Jackson suddenly cling onto Jinyoung.

"Why wouldn't I be?" JB asked watching the group make a fool of themselves in front of their fans who so happened to be eating it up.

"We haven't outright rejected her as a manager," Mark said, bending down to pet Coco who had left her owner Youngjae's side to safety.

"No, we haven't," JB agreed, "but it wouldn't hurt to have someone like her around."

"Why? Is it because she's a girl?"

"No, she just adds more layers of fun," JB said last before unlocking his phone and becoming completely immersed by it.

Mark tried to understand what the leader was saying but it was going through one ear and out the other. JB could be so obscure sometimes he wonders why he even tries to understand him. But that's why their group dynamic worked so well. They were all idiots just having a good time.

He wondered what more could be in store for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes, if you're wondering, the new manager is none other than Itzy's member Shin Ryujin. Ever since I found out that she was recruited by JYP through a GOT7 fanmeet, I thought it wouldn't hurt to have the successful ahgase involved in this story some way or the other as well. I don't know much of her personality so I've taken the liberty to characterize her fully as Renge from the anime. Pls don't hate and again thank you for reading, I'll update as soon as I can.
> 
> Ending OST: She's a Monster by GOT7


End file.
